A thousand years
by momo haku
Summary: Deg-deg deg-deg jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi. eh? Perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Awal dari rasa cinta yang tumbuh. "aku mencintaimu" membuat seseorang menjadi berani, tapi bagaimana jika orang itu tidak mencintaimu? inilah kisah cinta tentang sebuah penantian yang berujung pada kebahagiaan.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, gaje, Typo bertebaran, dll

Kalo gak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back dilaptop anda.

Oh iya sebelumnya Author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada Mama Author dan sahabat Author 'Emiria Tsubaki-chan' yang mau membantu author memberikan saran kedalam cerita author ini. Dan juga author berterimakasih banget sama para readers yang udah mau menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk membaca cerita author yang tidak jelas ini ^^

Okay, let's enjoy the story guys ^^ .

Terinspirasi dengan lagu **A thousand years – christina perry .**

_**..**_

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and prom-misses**_

Aku menatap dirimu dari sebuah cafe disebrang jalan, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Rambut pinkmu, jemari-jemari mu yang memegang sebuah cangkir, tubuhmu yang begitu seksi dan menarik, kaki-kaki putih nan jenjangmu serta mata_ emerald_ milikmu. Semua yang ada di dirimu membuatku terpesona, kau sungguh sangat cantik dan indah.

_Deg-deg _jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, aku tak bisa memberhentikan debaran jantung ini. kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku mencintaimu, dan kurasa kau adalah cinta sejati yang kutunggu selama ini.

Sudah berapa lama ya kira-kira aku begini? Aku tak menghitungnya, tapi yang jelas sudah sangat lama.

Aku kembali menerawang ke sebuah kenangan masa lalu, masa dimana aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu.

**FLASH BACK**

Aku melajukan _Lamborghini _merah milikku di sebuah jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi, keadaan begitu sepi saat itu. Ini adalah salah satu ungkapan rasa kesalku kepada kekasih ah— ralat maksudku mantan kekasihku, sekarang. Dia selingkuh dengan sahabat baikku. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas karena menahan amarah, dan mataku berkilat-kilat. Aku sudah tidak memusingkan jika seandainya ada truk dari lawanan arah menabrakku, aku tak takut mati saat itu.

_Dan saat itu kau datang bagaikan sebuah badai._

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Lamborghini_ku berhenti melaju saat kurasakan aku menabrak seseorang, jantungku berdetak hebat. _Apa aku tlah membunuh seseorang?._ Hatiku berkata aku harus kabur sekarang, atau aku akan ditahan sebagai seorang pembunuh. Tapi di sisi lain hati kecilku berkata bahwa aku harus turun dan cepat-cepat membawa orang itu kerumah sakit. Pada saat itu aku berharap orang yang ku tabrak masih dalam keadaan hidup.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari _Lamborghini_ku, untuk melihat siapa orang yang kutabrak.

Kudapati seseorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang jatuh tersungkur dan dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh surai rambut musim semi miliknya itu, aku berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan jongkok disebelahnya.

"Kau tak apa Nona?" tanyaku khawatir sambil memegang bahu kanannya.

Hening.. ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa? Maaf kan saya karena telah—" Kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat wajahnya terangkat dan surai yang menutupi wajahnya sudah tak menutupi wajahnya lagi.

_Deg-deg deg-deg _jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi.

_eh? Perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Dan kenapa tanganku ini mengeluarkan keringat dingin? Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?_

Aku tercekat karena ada gumpalan yang menyumbat kerongkonganku, aku menelan salivaku dan berusaha kembali menetralkan diriku yang bersikap aneh dan tak terkendali ini.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan wajah yang berakaca-kaca.

_Apa dia menangis? Oh betapa kejamnya aku membuat gadis tak berdosa ini menangis karena ulahku yang semberono. _

"Maaf nona, apa—" baru saja aku mau bertanya lagi padanya, dia memegang telapak tanganku. Karena hal itulah kata-kataku kembali terhenti. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku terasa panas oleh sentuhannya, _Kami-sama ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?!_

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?. Maafkan Sakura ya? Sakura salah karena menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri." Ujarnya, bulir air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang merah dan _Chubby._

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar penuturan katanya

_Eh? Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf? Kan aku yang salah._

Aku tersenyum manis, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya? apa kau terluka?"

Dia menggeleng lalu tersenyum kulihat rona merah di kedua pipinya, dia menunduk malu. _Oh! betapa manisnya dia._

Aku memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya, dan kudapati beberapa luka lecet di kaki dan pergelangan tangannya.

_Ya ampun dia terluka!._

Dengan segera aku membopong dia ala _Bridal style. _Ia memekik kaget karena ulahku.

Dia memberontak dan minta diturunkan, tapi aku tak memusingkannya. Aku tetap menggendongnya, akhirnya diapun menyerah dan hanya menunduk. Pipinya sungguh merona, dan hal itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan menurutku. Dan tanpa diketahui olehnya, jantung ini kurasakan seperti ingin mencuat keluar dari tempatnya. Tapi aku tak memusingkannya dan tetap membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku

.

Setelah hari itu, aku sering sekali mengikutinya dengan alasan _ingin memantau keadaannya_. Tapi itu hanya sebuah alasan, ya alasan. Supaya aku dapat terus melihatnya.

Dan lama kelamaan benih-benih cinta yang tertabur mulai tumbuh di hatiku.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Mengingat kejadian awal kita bertemu, aku mengulas senyum manis di bibirku. Kau tahu **Haruno Sakura**? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, kau membuatku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku jaket _Hoddie_ biru dongkerku, jemari-jemariku terasa begitu dingin. Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata sekarang sudah musim dingin, karena terlalu fokusnya aku memikirkanmu membuatku merasa kalau sekarang masih musim semi. Sejujurnya aku tak merasa kedinginan saat ini, meskipun jemari-jemariku terasa dingin bila disentuh. Karena kau tahu? itu semua karena ketika aku melihatmu meski hanya dengan jarak yang tak bisa di bilang dekat, aku merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan di hatiku, tepat dihatiku. Dan hal itu membuat sekujur tubuhku ikut merasakan kehangatan hatiku.

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

Kau menyeruput _cappuchino _milikmu. Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu dengan seksama, karena setiap gerak-gerikmu membuatmu menjadi sangat menarik dimataku. Aku memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhmu. Bibirmu yang ranum itu, pipimu yang merona karena kedinginan, kulitmu yang putih seputih salju. _Oh Kami-sama ingin sekali aku menghampirinya, memeluknya, dan mencium bibirnya yang ranum itu. _Tapi semua itu hanya akan menjadi anganku saja, semua itu takkan menjadi nyata. Aku hanya dapat memandangmu saja, dan menikmati keindahanmu dari jauh.

Kau mulai melambaikan jemarimu yang lentik kearah sebrang jalan, tepatnya kearahku. Dan hal itu membuat debaran jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuhku kurasakan mematung.

_Apa kau masih mengenaliku Sakura?_ _Apa aku boleh balas menyapamu?_

Aku mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kananku, membalas sapaannya.

Tapi baru saja aku ingin menyapanya, suara _bariton_ seseorang membuatku menghentikan niatku tadi. Dia memanggil namamu. Sakura.

" Hey Sakura!" panggilnya lagi, dan hal itu sontak membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

Dia adalah laki-laki bersurai merah, dan memiliki wajah yang _Baby face. _

_Apakah dia kekasihmu Haruno Sakura?_

Laki-laki itu menghampirimu dengan perasaan gembira, dan kau menanti sosok laki-laki yang ada di sebrang jalan dengan pipi yang merona. Ia menghampirimu dan memelukmu penuh kasih.

_Sepertinya kau bahagia Sakura._

Aku tersenyum hambar menanggapi hal itu. "Ternyata bukan aku ya," gumamku parau. Aku kecewa, ya sangat kecewa. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang berfikir bahwa Sakura masih mengingatku, mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Dan saat itu aku mempunyai pemikiran untuk menghampirimu, menghampiri kau dan laki-laki itu lebih tepatnya. Menanyakan siapa laki-laki itu kepadamu.

Tapi apa hakku? Aku ini hanya orang luar, hanya seorang pengaggum rahasiamu yang masih setia memikirkanmu. Aku kembali mengulas senyum manisku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." ujarku. Ya, itu adalah pilihan yang tepat sekarang. Di banding aku terus melihatmu bersama pria itu, hal itu akan membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku membalikan badanku dan pergi meninggalkanmu.

.

.

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, dan semenjak hari itu aku tak pernah mengawasimu lagi. Aku takut ketika melihatmu lagi hatiku akan merasakan sakit. Kau tahu sakura? Aku mempunyai trauma yang berat dengan mantan kekasihku, dan hal itu tak mau kuulangi padamu.

Tapi, perasaan rindu yang membuncah karena tak melihatmu dua minggu membuatku nekat tetap melihatmu dari jauh. Aku sudah tak perduli jika aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan bahagia dengan laki-laki itu, aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan hatiku.

Dengan tekad yang membulat aku segera pergi menuju cafe tempat biasa kau datangi.

Dan aku begitu kaget melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu bertengkar hebat, kalian sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sekeliling kalian yang menatap kalian dengan tatapan 'penuh tanya'.

'_Plaaak!' _Laki-laki itu menamparmu cukup keras, hingga membuat pendengaranku ini cukup bisa menangkap suara tamparan itu. Mataku membulat melihat pipimu yang merona karena bahagia digantikan dengan rona merah karena tamparan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Hatiku menceloh ketika melihatmu menangis karena ulah laki-laki itu, aku menggeram melihat air muka laki-laki itu yang begitu datar padahal dia baru saja menampar orang yang kucintai. Tangan kananku mengepal menahan amarah, ingin rasanya ku pukul wajah menyebalkan laki-laki itu sekarang juga jika saja aku tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku melakukan itu.

Laki-laki itu meninggalkanmu yang terjatuh dan terlihat begitu rapuh, kau terus mengucapkan "Sasori! jangan pergi meninggalkanku, maafkan aku," itulah kalimat yang kau ucapkan berulang kali bagaikan sebuah mantra. Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan mendengar kau berkata seperti itu? Ia tetap mengacuhkanmu, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkanmu yang sekarang sedang dibanjiri air mata.

Kau memukul-mukul dadamu seolah-olah memberi isyarat kalau kau terluka, disitu tepat di hatimu. Dan hal itu juga membuat hatiku terasa tertusuk beribu pisau belati, _Tahukah kau Sakura? jika kau merasa sakit hatiku ini juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama?._

Dan karena hal itu, aku jadi berani menghampirimu. Aku ingin menghiburmu sekarang juga dan membuatmu lupa akan laki-laki brengsek itu.

Ah! Aku ingat, ketika kau menangis kau sering sekali memakan _Ice cream blueberry, _dan setelah kau memakan itu kau terlihat ceria kembali. Karena itu aku membeli _ice cream blueberry _di toko_ ice cream _yang berada di sebelah cafe yang biasa kau datangi, lalu setelah itu aku menghampirimu yang saat ini duduk di halaman cafe dengan kaki yang kau tekuk dan kepala yang kau benamkan di kedua kakimu itu.

"Hey nona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran.

Kau mendongak kearahku, dan terlihatlah kini airmatamu yang masih gemar membasahi pipimu. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. _Oh Kami-sama jika boleh aku ingin memeluknya sekarang juga, ingin memberikannya kehangatan dan kedamaian. _

Kau mengusap air matamu, lalu tersenyum manis seolah mengisyaratkan kalau kau 'baik-baik saja'.

Aku menyodorkan ice cream cone yang kupegang kepadamu. "Makanlah, kata orang makanan yang dingin akan membuat perasaan kita menjadi lebih baik."

Kau menatapku bingung lalu menerima _Ice cream _itu dengan ragu-ragu, kau tersenyum kepadaku lalu kau membungkuk.. "Terimakasih tuan." Ujarmu, aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kata ambigu "Hn." Itulah jawabanku.

"Mau makan _Dessert _bersamaku? Kudengar _Dessert _cocok untuk orang yang sedang patah hati."

Kau menatapku seolah-olah kau bertanya _Dari mana kau tahu?. _Aku yang sadar akan tatapanmu langsung meralat perkataanku. "Ah! Aku hanya berfikir mungkin kau sedang patah hati. Jadi perkataanku itu benar?"

Kau hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Lalu kau mendongak melihatku dan tersenyum. "_Ice cream _ini enak sekali." pujimu, aku tahu kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kau meneruskan kegiatanmu memakan _ice cream _yangku beri. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku memandangmu penuh luka.

_Kenapa kau tak memperbolehkan aku merasakan kesedihanmu Sakura? Apa kau tidak memercayaiku? Aku tahu, mungkin aku ini bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau bagi secuil kesedihanmu padaku?, aku hanya ingin meringankan sedikit bebanmu. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu yang indah itu terkotori dengan perasaan yang bernama 'luka'. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu._

Sepertinya kau mulai sadar aku terus menatapimu dari tadi, kau mendongak— menatapku lalu memiringkan kepalamu. "Kau baik-baik saja tuan?"

"Ah! Iya aku baik-baik saja!, jadi—" aku menggantungkan kalimatku, untuk mengatur emosiku yang sedang tidak stabil. "Kau mau makan _Dessert _bersama?" lanjutku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepadamu yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh.

Kau sedikit menimbang-nimbang tawaranku.

_**One step closer..**_

Tapi akhirnya.. "Tentu, dengan senang hati." Jawabmu sambil menerima uluran tanganku, aku menarikmu bangun dan mengajakmu masuk kedalam cafe. Tapi sebelumnya kau membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok sutra berwarna cream yang kau pakai, lalu kau membuang _Tissue _yang dipakai membalut _cone _tadi.

.

Ketika kita berada di dalam cafe atau lebih tepatnya sedang duduk berhadapan dekat dengan jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan orang berlalu lalang di jalan raya Konoha, kita mulai membincangkan banyak hal. Mulai dari hobby, kesukaan, kebiasaan sampai hal-hal yang konyol.

Aku senang sekarang doaku telah di kabulkan oleh _Kami-sama. _Aku tersenyum senang memperhatikan tingkahmu yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan berbagai macam hal. Aku sampai lupa kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sempat menangis, sempat terluka.

Kau memiringkan wajahmu dan menatapku bingung. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyamu dengan polosnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu."

Kau hanya mengangguk. "Oh iya! Aku lupa memberi tahu, namaku Haruno Sakura" ujarmu sambil mengulurkan tanganmu, kau tersenyum.

_Jauh sebelum kau memperkenalkan dirimu, aku sudah tau dirimu lebih lama dan lebih jauh Haruno Sakura._

Akhirnya akupun membalas jabatan tanganmu. "Aku Uciha Sasuke." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Aku heran pada diriku sendiri, kenapa hanya denganmu saja aku tidak bisa bersikap _Cool. _Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Cinta yang dapat merubah kepribadian seseorang menjadi lebih baik?.

Kau tersenyum seolah membalas senyum yang kuberikan kepadamu. "Baiklah kalau begitu salam kenal Uciha—"

"Ah! Cukup panggil aku Sasuke-kun saja." potongku cepat-cepat.

"Baik, Salam kenal Sasuke-kun." ujarmu seraya tertawa lalu kau menyeruput Es _Capuchino_ yang kau pesan tadi.

"Hey Sakura, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, entah ada setan apa yang masuk kedalam diriku hingga membuatku berani bertanya hal seperti itu kepadamu.

Kau sedikit menimbang-nimbang keputusanmu, lalu kau mengangguk. "Boleh," jawabmu sambil tersenyum. Akupun membalas senyumanmu. Lalu kitapun bertukar nomor ponsel.

.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Kita sering sekali berkomunikasi, bertukar pesan dan sesekali bertemu jika kita sedang tidak sibuk. Lalu akhirnya hal itu membuatmu ataupun aku merasakan benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh semakin bertambah besar. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin berani mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadamu.

.

Suatu pagi, aku memintamu untuk bertemu denganku di taman bermain konoha. Kau menyetujui permintaanku dan akhirnya kitapun bertemu disana.

"Maaf aku telat, apa kau sudah lama menunggu Sasuke?" tanyamu ketika menemukanku berdiri di gerbang taman bermain itu sambil memasukkan tanganku ke saku jins hitamku.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihatmu mengenakan kaus abu-abu dengan baju kodok celana pendek, ah tak lupa juga dengan jaket hoodie berwarna abu-abu. Kau terlihat begitu— manis dimataku.

"Belum terlalu lama untuk menunggu orang secantik dan semanismu." rayuku padamu sambil menyeringai menggoda. Kau hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Mau masuk?" tawarku, kau hanya mengangguk malu. Aku menarik lenganmu untuk membawamu masuk, kurasakan keringat dingin keluar ketika kita sedang bertautan. Entah keringat siapa itu.

Kita bermain dengan gembira. Tertawa, saling meledek, pura-pura merajuk. Yah pokoknya ini adalah hari yang indah buatku. Entah bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang.

_Kami-sama seandainya aku boleh meminta satu permintaan, aku ingin waktu ini berhenti bergulir karena dengan begitu aku takkan membiarkan hari ini hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. _

Dan sepertinya mimpiku ini menjadi kenyataan, tapi yang kita mau takkan sepenuhnya terwujud kan?

Saat itu aku menyatakkan perasaanku padamu, tepat diatas cangkir putar. Entah kenapa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk aku menyatakan cinta padamu.

"Sakura aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi seorang ratu sekaligus pemilik hatiku ini?" itulah hal yang ku ucapkan padamu. Aku menutup kedua mataku, menyiapkan mental seandainya kau menolakku.

Tapi selang beberapa menit, kau tak menjawab pernyataan cintaku juga. Akhirnya aku membuka dan menatapi matamu lekat-lekat.

"Sasori" gumammu, kau terpaku melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah menggandeng seorang wanita berambut hitam. Suaramu terdengar kau masih mencintai orang yang kau sebut.

"Sasori!" gumammu kali ini suaramu begitu keras dan meyakinkan.

_Oh tahukah kau Sakura bagaimana perasaanku saat ini ketika aku sedang menyatakn cintaku, kau malah menyebut nama orang yang takkan pernah ingin kudengar lagi keluar dari mulut manismu itu? _

Aku menatapmu nanar, lalu aku memalingkan wajahku. "Kau tidak mencintaiku ya?" Hanya kata itulah yang dapat ku katakan kepadamu.

"Ah! Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku masih takut jatuh cinta lagi, karena aku masih mencintai Sasori. Aku tak mau menyakiti hatimu," ujarmu merasa bersalah.

_Tahukah kau Sakura? Dengan kau memberikan aku sebuah harapan lalu kau jatuhkan begitu saja itu sudah membuatku sakit. _

"Kejarlah dia, jangan perdulikan aku." ujarku sambil keluar dari permainan cangkir putar yang kebetulan baru saja berhenti berputar.

Kau hanya menatapku iba, lalu kau berlalu kearah Sasori-mu itu.

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu aku masih enggan untuk keluar dari Taman bermain Konoha, aku masih ingin berkeliling di sekitar sini. Melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dengan harapan dapat melupakanmu walau hanya sedetik.

Ketika aku sedang berkeliling, aku mendengar suaramu yang berteriak cukup kencang. Entah kenapa tubuhku ini reflek bergerak menghampiri asal suara itu. Suaramu.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

Aku melihatmu di apit oleh tubuhnya, kau dipaksa untuk berciuman denganya. aku melihat kau menangis. _Apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan hingga membuatmu menangis Sakura?. _Emosiku semakin memuncak drastis begitu kudengar isak tangis dari bibirmu.

_**I will be brave**_

Aku menariknya untuk menjauhimu, lalu terjadi perkelahian antara kami. Aku terus menurus memukulnya tanpa henti, hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Kau berteriak histeris, kau menyuruh kami untuk berhenti.

_Tahukah kau Sakura? ini semua kulakukan untukmu._

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya brengsek!" _Buagh! _Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di wajahnya.

_**I will not let anything take away**_

Baru saja aku mau melemparkan pukulanku yang berikutnya, tanganku ditahan oleh laki-laki itu. Dia yang gantian memukulku sekarang, hingga membuatku terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Hentikan Sasori-kun, hentikan!" teriakmu.

"_Urusai_!" ujarnya, ia mengeluarkan belati pisau yang berada di saku celananya. Aku tahu dia ingin menusukku, aku berusaha untuk bangun dan melawannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa pasrah jika aku memang benar-benar dibunuh disini, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk melindungimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak ikhlas pergi sekarang jika pada akhirnya kau akan disiksa lagi. Disiksa oleh perasaanmu yang dipermainkan oleh Sasori-mu itu.

Kurasakan air mataku menetes. _Kami-sama kumohon beri aku satu permohonan lagi. Biarkan aku tetap hidup agar aku bisa melindungi Sakura dari laki-laki macam dia. _

"Sa-ku-ra" ujarku terbata-bata, dan.. _Jleb! _Kurasakan pisau itu tertancam di perutku, aku mengerang kesakitan dan kurasakan darah sudah merembes dari balik kausku. _Apakah ini akhir hidupku? _

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee! Kumohon jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu!" ujarmu sambil menangis terisak-isak.

_Apakah aku tak salah dengar Sakura? Apakah ini pernyataan cintamu padaku?_

Baru saja Sasori ingin menusukku lagi, suara petugas keamanan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berlalu meninggalkanku— meninggalkan kita. Tapi sebelum itu kudengar ia berbicara padamu seperti.. "Inilah balasanmu karena kau menolak permintaanku untuk menjalin kasih denganmu Haruno Sakura" Dan setelah itu aku mendengar suara isakkan tangis dari bibirmu lagi. Setelah itu pandanganku kabur.

.

Semua terasa begitu putih dan bersinar

_Dimana aku? Apakah aku berada di Surga sekarang? Apa benar aku sudah mati?_

Aku berlari tanpa arah, aku ingin keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini. Dan ketika itu kudapati dirimu yang berada di depan pintu putih. Aku menatapmu dengan tatapan sedikit lega.

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

Aku mencoba mendekatinya, tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaca yang menghalangi aku dan kau. _Kenapa ada sebuah kaca yang menghalangi kami? Apa apaan ini?_ Aku mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk kaca itu, dan hal itu membuatmu menoleh kearahku.

"Sakura!" pekikku senang, kau menatapku lalu tersenyum penuh luka. Ah! Sepertinya kau ingin bicara sesuatu.

Ku perhatikan setiap gerak-gerik bibirmu. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke, maaf sudah membuatmu susah selama ini." Setelah itu kau membuka pintu itu dan keluar melalui pintu itu.

_Apa ini? Aku salah liat kan? _

"Sakura kembali! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini," Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jendela itu sekuat tenagaku.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa!" dan ..

_Sragh! _Aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

_mimpi? Jadi tadi adalah mimpi?. Syukurlah! _Aku menghela nafas lega.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu, dimana Sakura? Ujarku sambil menyapu pandanganku keseluruh sudut ruangan. Tapi tak menemukannya.

_Cklek! _Pintu kamar terbuka, aku mematung sambil melihat siapakah yang akan keluar dari sana dan terlihatlah sosok ibuku disana.

Dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Kau sudah sadar Sasuke?" ujarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Dia berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat sehingga membuatku sedikit sulit bernafas. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau selamat!" ujarnya senang.

"Dimana Sakura?" hanya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Dia sudah pulang, dia bilang dia harus pulang. Karena dia tak mau mengganggumu lagi, dia bilang dialah penyebab kau begini," ujar ibu dengan wajah sedikit lemas. "Padahal dia terlihat anak yang baik." gumamnya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar penuturan ibu. "Apa ibu bilang?! Kapan Sakura pergi?!"

"Baru saja, aku yang antar tadi." Ujar ibu sedikit bingung dengan tingkahku

Dengan sigap aku pun segera turun dari ranjang, dan memegangi infusku. Aku keluar kamar, mencarimu. Ibu memanggil namaku terus-menerus. Tapi aku tak memusingkannya. Karena hal yang ku fikir saat ini adalah dirimu..

Aku berlari mengelilingi koridor rumah sakit, mencarimu..

Dan ketika itu, aku terpaku pada seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Itu kau, kau Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang sangat kucintai.

Kulihat kau menangis, kau menangis sambil menutup wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu.

_Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau menangis karena aku?_

Hatiku serasa tertusuk begitu melihatmu menangis. _Tahukah kau Sakura? Jika kau mengeluarkan satu butir air mata saja kau sama saja menusukku dengan seribu belati pisau?. _

"Sakura." panggilku parau

Entah apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku, kulihat kau kaget. Sangat kaget.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatmu. Meskipun sedikit tertatih.

Kau bertingkah sangat salah tingkah kepadaku. _Ada apa dengan dirimu Sakura?._

Aku masih terus berjalan ketempatmu, aku tersenyum tapi ada sedikit perasaan luka yang tersirat diwajahku.

"Sa-sa-suke." Kau mulai menatapku khawatir ketika kau melihatku berjalan dengan sangat susah payah.

Akhirnya kau berlari menghampiriku, memapah duduk di bangku rumah sakit.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Sasuke." saranmu setelah memapahku untuk duduk, kau berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Mengulas sebuah senyuman yang menurutku sangat manis.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadamu, lalu ku tarik lenganmu hingga kau terjatuh tepat dipelukanku.

_**One step closer..**_

Aku tahu kau sangat kaget sekarang, terlihat dari tingkahmu yang memberontak ketika aku peluk. Tapi siapa perduli? Yang penting aku sekarang dapat memelukmu, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan rasa sayang yang selama ini hanya kupendam dihatiku.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura," ujarku lembut kepadanya. Dia hanya semakin membenamkan wajahnya dipundakku, menghirup aromaku.

"Sasuke," panggilmu manja.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak mau menyalahkanku? Kan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini,"

"Lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa? Meninggalkanmu?"

"Ti-tidak, se-setidaknya hukumlah aku saja." ujarmu, kulihat rona merah muncul dari pipimu yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku minta kau cium aku." ujarku sambil mendekati wajahku padamu.

"E-eh?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu." Ujarku mencoba mendorongmu bangun dari pangkuanku dan ingin pergi. Kau menahanku.

"Ba-baiklah." ujarmu lalu kau mencium kedua pipiku malu-malu. Aku menyeringai.

Aku menarikmu kembali kepangkuanku ketika kau baru ingin bangkit, dan _Cup! _Aku mencium bibirmu,

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Cukup lama kita berciuman, sampai akhirnya aku melepaskanmu demi mengisi pasokan oksigen yang sudah mulai habis.

Aku menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke" ujarmu dengan malu-malu.

"Sungguh?"

Kau mengangguk, aku tersenyum lembut melihatmu begitu.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku," ujarku penuh spontanitas.

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

Kau terpaku mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Kau terlalu _to the point _Sasuke, aku mau kau melamarku dengan romantis. Bukankah kau bilang aku ini cantik? Jadi orang cantik harus di lamar dengan cara yang baik bukan?" godamu padaku

"Hm, kau benar juga kalau begitu akan kupikirkan bagaimana cara yang romantis. Selama aku memikirkan hal itu, kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun ya? oke?"

"Oke, tapi tak boleh lama-lama ya?"

"Baiklah nona muda, takkan lama. Janji!" ujarku, lalu menarikmu kepelukanku dan menciummu mesra.

_**I'll love you for a thousand more..**_

—OWARI—

Gimana? Aneh ya? Gak jelas ya? Gak nyambung ya sama lagunya? Please RnR ya readers, tolong beri masukan kepada Author yang masih anak bawang (?) ini. Tapi warning! Author tidak menerima Flame, cukup kritikan yang dapat membangun saja oke readers? #ngedip-ngedipin mata.

Sekali lagi, RnR please readers #maksa w(_ _)w .


End file.
